


Ten Years

by BeanieJedi33



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 10th anniverary, Bunker, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Cute, Dean and Cas take a stroll down memory lane, Dean is thoughtful, Enochian, Fluff, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Rings, Supportive Sam Winchester, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, decade of destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 05:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16034408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeanieJedi33/pseuds/BeanieJedi33
Summary: It's been ten years since Dean met Cas. Dean wants to do something really special for Cas to celebrate to tell him how he feels





	Ten Years

Dean stared at the ceiling in room, unable to sleep. He’d been lying in his bed for hours now, trying to get a wink of sleep. He turned over on his side and saw the clock change from 11:59 to 12:00. It was September 18. 

_10 years. Wow. It’s been 10 damn years_ Dean thought.

10 years since his life changed in a way he couldn’t imagine. How is it that one being could possibly make an impact on someone’s life the way Cas had on his life. Dean never thought he could love someone the way he loved Cas. Dean never considered himself the type to have a long-term relationship in his line of work, but with Cas, he couldn’t stop imagining them in a relationship.

He imagined all the things they would do if they were in a relationship. Sharing a bed in a motel room, making Sam sleep in another room, so he wouldn’t be disturbed by them. Holding hands as they worked on research or during hunts. Make outs in the backseat of the impala, while Sam was questioning some of the locals. Back at the bunker he’d cuddle with Cas in their bed after a long hunt. They’d have movie nights like they did now, but if they were dating, Cas would sit in Dean’s lap during the movies. The two of them would make out during it and completely forget about the movie.

The more Dean thought about all the things he could do with Cas, the more he wanted to do all of them. Something always stopped him, prevented him from telling Cas how he felt. Dean knew that he was being a coward about it. There was no good reason for not telling Cas how he’s felt for all these years. He was just scared. Scared of being rejected, scared of them breaking up, scared of it ruining their relationship, scared of losing Cas.

Well, no more. Dean was not going to be scared. He’d faced down things people saw in their deepest nightmares, been to places most people couldn’t even imagine being real, yet he had been too scared to tell the man he’d been in love with for 10 years how he felt. Dean wasn’t going to be scared anymore. He was going to man up and tell Cas. Just as soon as he figured out a good way to tell Cas. It had to be perfect, because Cas deserved the best.

Dean figured he wasn’t gonna get much sleep, so he figured he would get up and start planning how he would tell Cas how he felt. It was going to be something special and fantastic. Dean grabbed his laptop and walked into the kitchen. He set his laptop on the table and started to make some coffee for himself. When the coffee was ready he poured a cup and opened his laptop, and started his search for something that would inspire him with confessing to Cas.

His searches were all things along the lines of “how to tell someone you love them” “how to tell a guy you’re in love with him” “asking someone out on a first date” “confessing to your best friend you’re in love with them.”

All the searches took Dean to websites clearly meant for middle and high school-aged kids or Cosmo articles. Normally, Dean would’ve rolled his eyes, slammed his laptop shut, and taken Baby out for a drive to clear his head. However, he was so desperate at this point he actually started to click the links at read them. He figured, given he had no experience with feelings like these, he could use all the help someone could offer him. He was completely clueless.

He was up for so long scouring the internet for any tips, his battery was running low. Dean sighed and walked back into his bedroom to grab his charger. 

When Dean walked back in the kitchen, he saw Sam had gotten up and was in the kitchen. Dean saw Sam standing over Dean’s laptop, with a smirk on his face.

“Hey, what the hell are you doing? Get away from my laptop, bitch!” Dean yelled, quickly grabbing his laptop away from Sam.

“So, Dean, who are you confessing your love to? Are you gonna go take them out to the movies and kiss them in the rain?” Sam had a shit-eating grin on his face.

Dean blushed and stormed out of the kitchen and into his room, slamming the door shut. The door slammed so loudly, Sam could hear it all the way in the kitchen. Sam felt kinda bad, but figured it was best to leave Dean alone for a while. 

Sam left the kitchen and was getting ready to go on his morning run. 

“Hello, Sam. Going for your morning run?” Cas said, as he ran into Sam.

“Oh, hey, Cas. Yeah, I’m about to go running. Is there something you needed?” Sam asked.

“No, just I heard the door to Dean’s room slam, and figured I’d see if I could help him,”

“Oh, he’s fine. Just leave him alone for an hour. Trust me, Cas. When he’s like this, just let him cool off,”

“Okay, well, if you’re sure, I was going to take Jack out for a walk behind the bunker and teach him more about angels,”

“Yeah, do that, Cas. When you get back with Jack, then you can go see Dean,”

For an hour, Dean was alone in the bunker, while Jack and Cas were on a walk and Sam on a run. Dean had spent hours earlier that morning trying to figure out a way to tell Cas something, but hadn’t found anything. Dean had another idea he could use for another search. It had been 10 years since he’d met Cas. Maybe he could do something for a tenth anniversary. Dean learned tenth anniversary gifts were something made from tin or aluminum. 

_Great. That’s just perfect. What the hell am I going to get Cas that’s made from tin or aluminum_

Dean slammed his laptop shut again and rubbed his eyes. Maybe he didn’t need to do anything big. Maybe he should just speak from the heart and tell Cas how he felt and just have a normal movie night in the bunker. But that wasn’t special and Dean wanted it to be really special for Cas. So, Dean began searching the internet for gifts made of aluminum or tin, and they all were lame or crappy, and just not good enough for Cas. 

Dean got up from his laptop and started to look at the few pictures he had of his family. He didn’t own many, but the ones he did, he loved to look at when he was feeling upset or stressed out. He was looking at one of his mom holding him, when he was a baby. Dean got an idea. He noticed his mom’s ring. That’s what he would get Cas, a ring. He knew of few places in town he could check. He could make Cas a ring, made of aluminum, maybe get it engraved with something, and give it to Cas. He could even get one for himself. They could have matching ones. That was so cheesy, and Dean loved it.

By the time the Sam, Cas, and Jack all arrived at the bunker, Dean was gone. 

“Dean! Dean!” Cas ran around, frantically searching for Dean.

“He’s gone,” Cas said, running back into the kitchen who was making eggs for himself and Jack.

“Who’s gone?” Sam asked.

“Dean. I’ve looked all over the bunker and I can’t find him anywhere,” 

“He’s probably gone out for a drive. After what happened this morning, he probably wants to be alone,” 

“What happened this morning?” Jack asked.

“Well, Dean got angry and slammed the door and stayed in his room,” Cas explained. “But I don’t know why,”

“Do you know, Sam?” Jack turned to Sam.

“Yeah, I just saw a search on his laptop and gave him some shit for it, just usual stuff we do,”

“What was it on his laptop?” Jack asked, innocently. 

“He had-“ Sam stopped himself. It suddenly clicked. He had no idea why Dean was looking up what he was earlier that morning. It didn’t register with him, until now. It was Cas, he was going to tell Cas he loved him. _Finally_ They’d both been in love with each other for years, so Sam was finally glad Dean was going to say something. Sam wondered if Dean was hurt by Sam’s reaction, like really hurt. He didn’t want Dean to think he wouldn’t be okay if he was dating a man. Sam knew he should talk to Dean when he gets back, better yet, he was going to call him right now.

“I, uh, don’t remember. I just went on my morning run afterwards and forgot about it until now,” Sam lied. “I’m going to go call him. Wanna make sure he’s okay and he didn’t do anything stupid,”

“I could help you, Sam,” Cas suggested.

“No, Cas. It’s fine. You stay here and keep Jack company. I’m gonna go kick some sense into my brother,”

Sam walked into his room and closed his door. As he sat on the bed, he picked up his phone and dialed Dean.

“Hey, Sammy. Everything okay?” Dean answered his phone.

“Yeah, Dean, everything’s good, listen I just wanna talk about this morning,” Sam started.

“Sam,” Dean was getting annoyed and defensive.

“No, Dean, listen. Look, I didn’t get it. I didn’t know what you were looking that up for. I was just giving you shit, because that’s what we do. It wasn’t until now that I realized it’s Cas. You’re gonna tell Cas you love him. And I think that’s great. I mean, you both love each other, and have for years. You two deserve to be happy together. I know Dad wouldn’t have approved of this, not only because he’s a supernatural creature, but because he’s in a dude’s body. I just want you to know, Dean, I’m not like that. I don’t care if you’re going to be dating a man, or an angel in a man’s body in this case. It doesn’t matter to me, Dean. All that matters, is that you’re happy. I just wanted to make sure you knew that,” Sam said, waiting for Dean’s response. It had been silent on the other end for a while and Sam was getting a little worried. “Dean? Dean you still there?”

“Yeah, Sam, I’m here. Wow. I, um don’t know what to say,”

“Just, do what you need to do with Cas, and know Jack and I will support you guys. It’s about time you did something, Dean,”

“Yeah, I mean, it’s been 10 years since we’ve known him. Can you believe that? 10 years!”

“I know, Dean. It’s been a long time. He’s family,” 

“I was thinking, how about we get him a cake or something to celebrate. I know he doesn’t eat, but it’s just a nice gesture, something to let him know how much he means to me. Means to us,”

“That’s great, but are you going to do anything special for him, like just for you two?” Sam asked.

“Yeah, I got that planned out. I’ll be home soon,” Dean said.

A couple hours later Dean showed up at the bunker carrying a giant sheet cake, a case of beer, and blue balloons.

“Surprise!” Dean yelled, making his way down the bunker steps.

“Dean, need some help?” Cas asked.

“Uh, well, this is all for you, so I guess you can hold it,” Dean gave Cas the giant cake to hold.

“For me?” Cas tilted his head, confused.

“Yeah, Cas. You see, today is September 18th. Ten years ago, today, I met you. Ten years you walked into our lives, and changed it forever. You’re family, Cas,” Dean said.

“Oh, Dean,” Cas’ eyes were starting to tear up.

“Here I even got balloons to celebrate,” Dean said.

“I’ll set those up,” Sam said.

“Oh, and I got you this,” Dean said, giving Cas a giant bee plushie.

“A giant bee?” Jack jumped in, confused as to why Dean gave Castiel a bee.

“Dean knows how much I love and value bees,” Cas said to Jack, before turning back to Dean. “It’s adorable, Dean. Thank you,”

“So, what kind of cake did you get, Dean?” Sam asked.

“Well, I know Cas doesn’t eat cake, it was more just to celebrate, but it’s vanilla with a hint of honey. Cas likes honey, so I figured it would be Cas’ favorite kind of cake to get,”

“Well, let’s have a slice,” Sam said, opening up the box.

The cake had white frosting on it and was decorated with yellow flowers with green vines. In beautiful blue writing was written, “Happy Tenth Anniversary, Castiel,”

“Dean, that’s such a beautiful cake,” Cas said, awestruck, completely blown away by Dean’s gesture.

“I’m glad you like it Cas,”

The four of them sat at the table in the bunker, eating cake and drinking beer, just enjoying being together.

“So, how did you guys meet?” Jack asked.

“Well, it was a long time ago. Dean sold is soul to save Sam, so he was in Hell. I was the angel that pulled him out. Dean didn’t know it was me, so I kept trying to communicate with him, but he couldn’t understand my true voice, so I took a vessel and met him in a barn. He stabbed me when we first met,” 

“You stabbed him?” Jack asked.

“Yeah, well, all I knew at the time was something really powerful pulled me out and I figured whatever it was, it wasn’t something good,” Dean turned at looked at Cas. “Little did I know that it would end up being the best thing that ever walked in my life,” 

Cas blushed.

“Aww that’s cute, Dean,”

“Yeah, here we are, many apocalypses later. Still together. We’ve been through Heaven, Hell, Purgatory, alternate futures, even alternate universes, yet, we’re still here, together,” Dean said. 

“That’s really awesome, guys,” Jack said.

“Yeah, it is,” Cas said, also staring at Dean.

“Uh, hey, Jack, why don’t you help me in clean up some of these dishes in the kitchen?” Sam suggested.

“Okay,” Jack said, following Sam into the kitchen.

“This is exciting,” Sam did a little dance in the kitchen.

“What is?” Jack was confused.

“I think Dean’s gonna tell Cas how he feels,”

“What do you mean?”

“My brother is in love with Cas, like romantically,”

“Oh,”

“And now he’s going to tell him after all these years,”

“Why did he wait so long?”

“Lots of things, Jack. I’m just glad he’s finally doing something about it,”

 

“I can’t believe it’s been ten years,” Cas said.

“I know. Remember the first time you helped me on a case and you didn’t understand why humans lied and you held up your FBI badge upside down?”

“Yes,” Cas chuckled. “And I told the police officer that it was angels and demons fighting,”

“Yeah, man. I was pissed you were gonna blow our cover, but it was actually pretty funny,” Dean said.

“Remember when Gabriel trapped us in that weird TV world, and he kept banishing me every time I tried to warn you?” Cas asked.

“Yeah, that was equal parts hilarious and terrifying,”

“Well, if there’s two perfect words to describe my brother, those would be it,”

“Remember when we ran into Balthazar’s weird-ass mansion together?”

“Yeah, that was an interesting experience. Raphael almost killed us,”

“Well, it’s not like that was the first time we’d been in a situation like that. Or the last,”

“Well, by that point we’d already been through our first apocalypse together, so I think we were used to being in situations that nearly got us killed,”

“First apocalypse,” Dean mused. “Most people usually talk about first vacations together or first time getting drunk together, and here we’re talking about first apocalypses,”

“We’ll we’re not most people, Dean,”

“That’s true. Not many people can say they’ve defeated archangels, the scribe of God, Lucifer, Leviathans, God’s freaking sister, and all the other shit we’ve had to deal with,”

“That’s true. And while most people, I assume, take vacations to warmer climates, we took one to Purgatory,”

“Ah, yes, a fine trip that was, complete with an all-you-can-kill buffet of monsters,” Dean joked.

“Not sure too many people would take a trip there, yet that’s another place we can cross off our list. And to think, most of we did wouldn’t have happened, had I not chosen to disobey orders, and help you and Sam stop the apocalypse,”

“That’s true. If it weren’t for Sam and I, you’d probably be a big shot up in Heaven, you’d probably forgotten about us,”

“I could never forget you, Dean,” Cas stared directly into Dean’s eyes as he said that.

Dean was silent for a while. “Do you regret it?” Dean said softly.

“Regret what?”

“Helping us and turning your back on the other angels?”

“No, Dean. I know most of my brothers and sisters didn’t agree with me, but human life is so precious. It’s our job as angels to protect it, not destroy it. I know I did the right thing by saving those lives,”

“Yeah, that’s true,”

“You taught me that, Dean. You taught me every life, no matter how small matters, you taught me there are other ways, better ways than just the one I knew. You gave me the courage I needed to do what I knew what was right all along. You gave me a reason to fight. I will never be able to thank you enough for that, Dean. You know, back when I lost my mind and my memories and you came looking for me to have me heal Sam? Well, when my memories did come, the ones that I kept seeing the most of, were the ones of you and I saving the world together,”

“Wow, Cas, I didn’t know that,”

“You’ve done so much for me, Dean,”

“Well, you’ve done so much for us, too. If it weren’t for you, most of the planet would probably be gone by down. Destroyed by demons, angels, leviathans, maybe Amara. Cas, you’ve saved so many damn lives, you’re a hero. In fact, you’re my hero. Cas, for someone like you, who has seen so much shit, yet you’ve never let it get you down. You always think about the good in people and the world, I don’t know how you do it, but I know that gives me so much strength to keep doing what I do. You make me see that there is something saving here, that what we do, is worth it,”

“You know, Dean. You asked me if it was worth it, and it was, but not just for the reason I told you, but because, I’ve gotten to spend these past ten years with you. I consider it a great joy and a great honor to know you, Dean. Truth is, Dean. That choice, not only helped other people, but it helped me. I got to know you and fall in love with you, something I wouldn’t trade for anything,” Cas confessed.

“Well, Cas, looks like this is a perfect time to bring these out,” Dean said, reaching into the pocket of his jacket, pulling out a velvet box.

“Dean, what is that?”

“Well, I looked up what a tenth anniversary gift was and it’s tin or aluminum. I couldn’t think of anything good to get you, so I figured a ring would be nice, one to match mine,” Dean opened the box and showed Cas to shining, aluminum rings.

“Dean they’re beautiful,”

“Look on the inside,” 

Cas examined his ring on the inside there was an Enochian engraving that read “Our profound bond will keep us together”

“Oh, Dean,” was all Cas could say.

“Here’s what mine says, it’s the other half of the phrase, engraved on mine,” Dean showed Cas his ring.

In Enochian Dean’s ring read, “Nothing in the universe can tear our love apart”

Cas had tears forming in his eyes after reading it. Dean slid Cas’ ring onto his finger, and put his own on his finger. Both rings on their left ring fingers. 

“Since we can’t get legally married, this is the best we can get. To promise to always love each other, and never let anything tear us apart,”

“I promise that, Dean, I love you,”

“I love you too, Castiel,” 

Dean leaned in and gently pressed his lips to Cas’. Dean had imagined that kiss more times than he could count, but feeling Cas’ lips against his was one even better than anything he imagined. Cas couldn’t believe that after 10 years of loving this human, he’d finally got the opportunity to kiss him. 

Their kiss was cut a little short, though. Sam entered the room, whistling.

“Oh, shut up, bitch,” Dean yelled, breaking the kiss.

“Jerk,”

“C’mon, let’s go relaxa and watch a movie tougher,” Dean said.

Dean had no idea what the next 10 years would look like, but as long as his angel was by his side, he’d go anywhere the universe took him.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if you can even make rings from aluminum or if you can even engrave a phrase as long as the ones in their rings. I know nothing about jewelry. Anyway, I really hope you all liked it!
> 
> Twitter: Beaniejedi33


End file.
